


The Time Oikawa Was Late

by sammysosa157



Series: The Summers we Shared (Royalty au) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accident, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrothed, Bokuto for like 2 seconds, Childhood Sweethearts, Everyone is fine, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Princes, SWEET BOYS, basically an established relationship, possessive, protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysosa157/pseuds/sammysosa157
Summary: Every summer since they could remember, Oikawa and Iwaizumi spent them together. They were both the Crown Princes of their respected lands and had been betrothed since birth. These are the retellings of their childhood and how they came to be.Oikawa gets into an accident on his way to visit Iwaizumi, and puts Iwa-chan under unnecessary stress.You get the idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best writing, so I apologize in advance. Hopefully you get some enjoyment out of it though. If not... sorry, I guess. It's to fucking late for this crap, so just go ahead and start reading or whatever.
> 
> Also, they are around 17ish-18ish in this story

The pitter patter of the rain hitting the glass windows of the carriage seemed to distract Oikawa from his extreme discomfort at being confined to the small coach all day. The vibrations and the constant jostling kept Tooru from sleeping on his long journey to Seijou. 

He was currently in route to his betrothed’s palace, just like every summer. It had been longer than normal since he had last Iwa-chan. Iwaizumi wasn’t able to come down for a Christmas visit like he usually did, and Oikawa had to postpone his departure date due to unsafe conditions that the region they were currently passing through was facing. 

They had both been diligent with writing each other the past year, and both their letters seemed to possess a sense of urgency and desperation at the prospect of seeing each other again. Iwaizumi had written just a few weeks’ prior, claiming that if Oikawa had to postpone his departure date another day, he was going to steal a horse and ride through the night in order to see Trashykawa’s ugly mug. 

Oikawa cried when he got that letter. 

The carriage lurched and Oikawa banged his head hard against the glass, causing it to vibrate and water droplets to ripple down the sleek surface faster. 

“Are you alright my Grace?” Yahaba urgently asked. “Yes, yes. I’m fine. No need to give yourself premature wrinkles my young knight.” Oikawa said teasingly. Yahaba rolled his eyes, “I’m not a knight yet your Grace.” “Oh hush!” Tooru brushed Yahaba’s nonsense off with a delicate flick of his wrist. “You have been training with me since I was old enough to hold a sword, and you, my protégé, are going to be the best knight in all the land when you are done with training.” 

Yahaba opened his mouth to retort, but was suddenly flung out of his seat. The carriage had hit a massive divot in the poorly maintained road, and the wheel broke off, tipping the royal carriage. 

It all happened so fast. One minute Oikawa was counting the droplets of water that hit his window, and the next he was being thrown around in the small space with the glass shattering and the sound of people yelling out. 

His head throbbed. Scratch that, his whole body throbbed. His muscles ached in protest to the uncomfortable position he is currently in. His lower body was pinned down, and he couldn’t move his arm.  
He gently turned his neck to glance at what was on top of him. There Yahaba laid unconscious, pinning Oikawa’s arm under his bruised and battered body. Oikawa looked down at what was on top his legs. His chest that used to be under the seats had somehow come unlatched and landed heavily on him. 

Tooru groaned in annoyance. It took him and his butler all afternoon to pack his chest perfectly to his liking. His outfits were color coordinated and packed away in a very particular order, and now his clothes and other precious possessions he had brought along with him were strewn all over the place. 

Yahaba slowly came to at the sound of his prince groaning. His eyes weakly fluttered open, and the first thing he spoke was “Screw knighthood. I quit.” Tooru couldn’t help but let out a laugh. He clutched at his ribs, but couldn’t stop the hysterical giggles from escaping. 

Yahaba just glared at him, “you’re more trouble than you’re worth your Grace.”

They both laid there in the flipped carriage laughing and groaning in pain. “Your Grace!” Someone yelled. “Are you alright?” The door that now pointed skyward was wrenched open, and a head appeared blocking out the last piece of light from the currently setting sun. 

“We’re fine. Just lift the chest off me and I’ll be good as new.” Yahaba just snorted in response, “Speak for yourself, I’m pretty sure I broke a couple things.” 

They were both soon after lifted from the coach, and examined by the staff that travelled with them. Yahaba wasn’t lying, he had broken his arm and collar bone in the accident. Oikawa was deemed to be overall okay, just bruising and cuts and possibly a concussion. His ribs ached in protest with every breath he took, but he decided that it wasn’t worth being fussed over. 

He just wanted to be back on the road heading towards Seijou, and Hajime as soon as possible.  
Where the hell is he? Iwaizumi thought as he kept pacing the halls of the palace. He was very aware of Oikawa’s “fashionably late” practice, but this was a getting ridiculous! Oikawa was now bordering on 5 hours late and Iwaizumi was losing his patience. 

He had already scared off Bokuto a couple of hours ago, and now the only company he had left was Kyoutani. He was going to end up making quite a brave knight. He just stood there, leaning against the richly decorated wall, quietly listening to Iwaizumi rant on and on about killing Oikawa once he got his hands on him. Not once even batting eye at Iwaizumi’s wrath.

A funny thing about Kyoutani was that he was a very aggressive, protective, and possessive young lad, but he had one of the softest hearts. Once Kyoutani respected you, he loved you. And once he loved you, he would protect you and anything you loved because of his loyalty to you. 

Iwaizumi has a theory about him though. He believes that he secretly cares for Oikawa, no matter how annoying he was, or how much he teased “Mad Dog-Chan.” And his reasoning was simple. Oikawa had Yahaba. Iwaizumi has seen on the many occasions that Yahaba has visited with Oikawa, the looks he’d receive from Kyoutani. The first time they met, Iwaizumi could’ve sworn that Kyoutani was seeing the sun for the first time when he first laid eyes on Yahaba. The rest of that summer, Kyoutani spent it practicing his swordsmanship with Yahaba, going wherever Yahaba went (which was usually wherever Oikawa was), and the few times they were separated he either sat there in misery or tracked down Yahaba and watched him from afar.  
So therefore Kyoutani liked Oikawa because Oikawa had given him (whether Tooru knew it or not), Yahaba. 

“They’re approaching the gate! They’re approaching the gate!” The words echoed down the halls, and bounced off every surface till it felt like it the whole castle was vibrating. Bokuto came skidding to a stop in front of Iwaizumi, “There are carriages approaching the palace!” Iwaizumi released a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding, “It’s about goddamn time.”

Oikawa’s entourage ended up arriving at the palace around midnight, about 5 hours later than the original estimated time. They ended up having to leave the carriage behind and condense everything that was salvageable into the other remaining coaches. 

They had barely pulled to a complete stop when Iwaizumi was wrenching open the carriage door. 

“IWA-CHAN!” Oikawa practically squealed in delight at the sight of his grouchy prince. Iwaizumi face just grew even more upset at the sight of Oikawa. “What the hell happened to you?” Iwa-chan demanded. 

He began examining Tooru for himself. Prodding at his sides and arms, searching for injuries. “Sorry Iwa-chan, I tried to get here as fast as I could.” Oikawa said in his charismatic, overly cheery voice. Only wincing slightly when Iwaizumi fingers ran over his sides. 

Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes, “Where is your coach? This isn’t the one you usually ride in?” Tooru attempted to avoid eye contact, but Iwa-Chan growled under his breath and his attention was back on him. “We had a slight accident.” Oikawa hadn’t even finished his sentence when Iwaizumi started fuming. “Why wasn’t I informed earlier? Why did you not send someone ahead so we could’ve sent help?” Tooru is sure he could’ve continued with his line of questioning for another solid 10 minutes, but he was tired, and in pain, so he did what he did best. He avoided and evaded. 

“Ah! Mad Dog-Chan, you look as aggressive as ever. I’ve brought Yahaba along with me, but would you be a gentleman and help him up to his room?” Oikawa flashed a guilty smile. “I fear he fared worse than me in the accident.” 

As if on cue, Yahaba hobbled out of the carriage, wincing in pain when he hopped to the ground. He looked a sickly shade and he was clutching at his arm in obvious pain. The reaction Kyoutani gave to seeing Yahaba went quickly from pure, unadulterated joy, to a sad whimpering puppy. It was almost as if he was the one with a broken arm and severely bruised body. 

Yahaba rolled his eyes, “I fared just fine your Grace.” None the less, Kyoutani was at Yahaba’s side in an instant. He gently cradled his cheeks in his coarse hands and searched his eyes for the truth. 

“I’m alright Ken. Really.” Yahaba tried to reassure him, but Kyoutani seemed to have the same reaction that Iwaizumi usually has when faced with major bull shit. “Bull shit.” He sounded almost animalistic. More specifically, he sounded like an animal who was protecting a hurt mate. 

They all headed into the palace after Iwaizumi’s servant’s came out and began helping unload and unpack the carriages and horses. 

Iwaizumi kept a firm grip on Oikawa, never once letting go. Not even as he angrily barked out orders of a warm basin and towels to be brought to his room and to call for a doctor at once. 

Tooru managed to soothe him enough that he relented on bringing in a doctor till the morning, but he still drugged him into his own room to clean him off as best as he could. 

“I swear to God trashykawa; I can’t ever leave you alone.” Iwa-chan muttered angrily as he dipped a clean cloth into the warm water. “You would get sick of me if you did that Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi just turned around from where he was wringing out the cloth, “As if that could happen.”

“Oh but you would Iwa-chan! And then you would call off our betrothal and then I’d have to marry Prince Ushiwaka-chan.” Tooru made a gagging noise at the name of the other prince. “Don’t even joke about that!” Iwaizumi threw the wet cloth at Oikawa’s face. 

“I hate when you do that.”  
“Do what?”

“When you talk like I don’t care about you. You always say I’m the one who will call off our engagement. And I especially hate when you lie about being hurt.” 

Iwaizumi motioned for Oikawa to lift his arms up so he could lift his ruined shirt over his head. Tooru hissed in pain and Iwa-chan just continued to yank the shirt off. 

He bent over to better examine his ribs, and he shook his head in anger. “You are hurt.” Iwaizumi gently pushed against Oikawa’s usually milky soft skin, but it was now turned a sickening shade of purple and yellow. “Jesus Tooru, I’m pretty sure you cracked a few.” 

Oikawa just gently rested his delicate hand against Iwa-chan’s cheek, “I’ll be alright. And I know you care about me Hajime… I just sometimes think that you might be happier if you were promised someone who wasn’t so…” Oikawa motioned up and down his body with his hand. Iwaizumi just grabbed the accusing hand and placed a gentle kiss on his palm. 

“How many times do I have to tell you that you’re mine. You’re my Szerelmem. I don’t want anyone else, no matter how infuriating you may be. You’re my prince and you have been since infancy, and no one will ever take you away from me. Not nature.” Iwaizumi placed a gentle kiss against Tooru’s bruised ribs. “Not man.” He brushed his lips against a cut on his collar bone. “And not even death.” His lips pressed possessively against his own. Iwaizumi said it with such finality that Oikawa didn’t even dream of questioning him. 

“I love you Tooru. I always have. Even if I didn’t act it. Hell, even if I didn’t realize it yet. I have always loved you.”

The end of that summer came all too quickly. When saying goodbye, Iwa-chan actually had tears in his eyes (Oikawa cried, but he blames it on dirt flying into his eyes). Yahaba and Kyoutani even seemed upset at idea of separation. Oikawa couldn’t hear everything they were whispering to each other, but he picked up a gruff “I’ll miss you” and a “promise me.” He physically had to hold back an adoring “aw” at the sight of Mad Dog-Chan slipping a necklace over Yahaba’s head that had what looked to be a ring attached to it. 

“I’ll see you soon Iwa-chan. Hopefully without all the drama.” “Agreed.” Iwaizumi answered back before placing a delicate kiss against his lips. 

“I love you.”

“Silly Iwa-chan. You already know I love you too.”


End file.
